Follow Me Down
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Going to Hell. Mary Gilbert has become a vampire and is learning to live with her with the help of her girlfriend. But what will she do about Hunters and immortals, and a cure.


I shot awake and gasped for air. I knew that last time was a false alarm, but I think it was real this time. I felt hungry and my head was hurting. I looked around and noticed that we were in the hotel still. I was on the bed.

"Yes, I have her with me right now." Anna said on the phone. "She's fine. She's the one who asked me to do it so chill. The important thing to know is that it worked. He's dead and Mary's not, well at least not in the traditional sense. Now I think she's awake."

She started to walk my way and I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to transition. I noticed that the open curtains were really making my headache worse and closed them.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I feel really sore. My neck hurt particularly." I admitted.

"Well it is healing from being broken." She explained. "It'll get better once you've completed the transition. Unfortunately, we have to wait until after dark for that to happen."

"Can't you just go and get me some blood and I can drink it or something?" I asked. I wasn't going to lie and say that the thought of drinking blood did not disgust me.

"Well we need to wait until it's dark so the sun doesn't kill you and I don't have any sort of daylight ring for you." She explained. "I can talk to Bonnie about it."

"So what am I supposed to do all day?" I questioned. "Am I just supposed to sit here?"

"You can watch some TV?" She suggested. I glared at her. "I'm sorry. I thought that you would wake up before dawn and I could get you some blood and we could get back home. So are you hungry right now?"

"You know that I am." I declared.

"I meant for food. I could go and get you some breakfast." She offered.

"Sure, I guess so." I declared. "I'll see you soon, Elle."

We had used codenames to check in. She was Elle Bishop and I was Claire Bennet. Yes we had taken the names from _Heroes._ I was still kind of upset that NBC had cancelled it.

"I'll get you something nice, Claire." She remarked. She was about to head to the door, but then she came back and gave me a kiss before she went out the door.

I decided at that point that I would take a shower. While I was inside, I felt something coming back to me. I knew that I was supposed to remember everything that I had been compelled to forget. I expected it to be what happened with Elijah, even though he had already told me about that.

Instead, I was hit with something else. It was the same night that the thing with Elijah had happened.

 _I had just gotten out of the shower, I walked into my room wearing my robe and Anna was there._

" _You know I felt so worried when I found out that you were kidnapped." She declared._

" _Well, I'm okay now thanks to you guys." I told her._

" _I found this for you." She stated as she held up my necklace._

" _Oh my god, thank you. I thought I would never see it again." I replied as I reached for it, but she continued to hold it in her hand. "What's going on?"_

" _You're not going to remember any of this." She told me as she looked me in the eye. "I know that you probably don't feel the same way and I'm only doing this so I don't ruin our friendship, but I love you, Mary."_

 _She then pressed her lips against mine and left the room before I looked around, wondering how I had gotten my necklace back. Anna then walked into the room._

" _Hey, are you ready for bed?" I asked her._

" _Yeah." She replied._

I was a bit shocked by that. I mean I knew that she liked me but I didn't know that it was for that long. I also knew how I had gotten the necklace back. I couldn't believe that she had compelled me.

I decided to get dressed. We hadn't brought much. I put on a black see-through tee with a black bra underneath and black pants with black heels. Then put my necklace on. It seemed like a good idea to keep it because not being able to be compelled by Originals sounded like it could be useful.

At that point, Anna came back with a McDonald's back in her hand.

"So I've got you some McGriddles." She told me. I crossed my arms and glared because I was upset that she had compelled me earlier. "What's wrong?"

"You compelled me to forget kissing you." I explained.

"Look, I didn't think that there was any possible chance that you could feel the same way, but I really felt like I needed to do it." She replied. "I'm sorry that I did it. No, wait, I'm not. I'm not sorry for kissing you, but I am for compelling you."

At that point, my phone began to ring. It was Elena.

"Hey, Elena." I greeted my sister.

"Where are you? Are you still with Anna?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" I questioned. I couldn't help but notice that she sounded concerned.

"Pastor Young has taken over the council and he's basically just like Alaric except not a vampire." She explained. "Also have you transitioned yet?"

"No, Anna wanted me to wait until after dark." I replied. "I am going to have to do it though."

I then hung up and I grabbed my head.

"Ah, this migraine fucking hurts." I complained. "Why can't I just transition now and stay inside? I want this pain to go away. I wanna make it stop."

"You're going to have to deal with it until the sun goes down." She reiterated. "I know it hurts now but I promise that it will be better soon."

I realized that it was probably a good time to think about what I was going to do when I became a vampire. I had had a little bit time of deal with it before, but I only thought that I was going to become a vampire. This time, I knew that I was going to become a vampire. I would never grow up and I would need to drink blood whether it was human or animal. I wanted to try animal blood because I didn't want to hurt anyone. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as everyone said that it was. Maybe I would like it.

The other question that I had was how I was going to get human blood. Anna didn't bring any bags with her and I was pretty sure that I couldn't drink my own blood. Maybe we should have saved some blood before she killed me. I still wasn't sure if it would have worked, but it meant that I would probably have to drink from a person. There were plenty of people at the hotel and we could probably just compel someone to let me bite them.

"So I have some good news." Anna told me as she got off the phone. "Bonnie still has the earrings that I asked her to make you."

"So maybe she should just bring them here and then I would be able to transition." I suggested.

"Unfortunately, she's a bit busy right now and needs to stay where she is." Anna declared.

"What's she doing that's so important?" I inquired.

"She didn't say, but she did say that it was important." She stated. It would really be helpful to find another witch so we could have someone to turn to if Bonnie wasn't available.

I laid down on the bed. By now the pain was starting to get worse and it was still only 2:00. It was getting really annoying waiting. I knew that Anna had the right idea, but I hated waiting and I wasn't feeling any better as things went on. I supposed it could have been worse. The pain wasn't to the point where I was in agony. It was at that point that I started to remember something else. I was lucky that I really hadn't been compelled much, especially compared to someone like Caroline.

 _It looked like I was on the Other Side. It was right after Klaus had killed me._

" _Where am I?" I asked._

" _You're on the Other Side." A woman told me. I then noticed that she was Asian. "We never got a chance to formally meet. My name is Pearl."_

" _You're Anna's mother." I commented even though it was kind of obvious._

" _I don't have a lot of time." She replied. "You're not going to remember any of this, but there is something that I need to tell you."_

" _Why am I not going to remember?" I asked. I then realized that what she needed to tell me was probably more important. "What is it?"_

" _My daughter loves you." She explained. "It's something that will return when the compulsion wears off."_

" _I think she kissed me…a second time." I responded before I felt myself fading. I was waking up._

Seeing that really made me wish that I could have met Anna's mother. I could have shown her that her perception that not all Gilberts were bad. It was a different time and there was a lot less religious fundamentalism than there was back then, though the fundamentalists might be crazier now.

My phone then rang again. This time it was Damon calling me.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked.

"We have a big problem." He explained. "The council has captured Stefan and Rebekah. They have the white oak stake and they want to use her to lure the rest of the Originals back so they can kill them."

"Well what do you want me to do?" I questioned.

"Come to your house and you should probably come alone because the council is still looking for vampires, but they won't be looking for you at all." He proposed.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I promised before I took the keys. I hoped that I would be able to drive. I was able to keep my eyes open, so I was probably okay.

I made it to the house without any problems and I noticed that Sheriff Forbes, Damon, Matt, and Meredith were there.

"So do you have any ideas where they could be?" I asked. Being around people was starting to make me feel hungry.

"They could be at the Young farm." Matt suggested. "I think that the cattle quarters could be modified to be strong enough to hold a vampire."

"Well the fact that they took all of our vervain doesn't help." Damon commented. At that point, I noticed that the sun was going down and the pain just got worse. I fell to the ground.

"Ahh, I need some blood." I cried as I held my head. Matt took a knife and cut his hand. "Are you sure?"

"You're going to die if you don't drink it." He pointed out. I bent over and began to suck on it. It tasted really good. I wanted to keep drinking but Meredith pulled me away. I was surprised by how good it had tasted.

"We need to get going." Damon replied. I still felt pretty hungry. He looked at me. "It would probably be best for you to drive your own car. You know how to get there, right?"

"Yes." I declared. I figured that I needed to go because I was feeling too hungry and Matt's open wound was definitely not helping. I then came up with a plan. If I could get into Pastor Young's house, I might be able to either reason with him or kill him. He wouldn't have any idea that I was a vampire.

I drove to the Young farm. I decided that it might not be the best idea to try to break everyone out because I wasn't sure if I could do something like that. I wasn't sure if I would be able to kill him. Sure, I was able to kill him, but I didn't know if I could take someone's life. I went to the door and knocked.

"Mary, I wasn't expecting you." He replied.

"I heard that you captured some vampires." I told him.

"Do you want me to let them go?" He asked. "Or are you here to help me?"

"I'm here to help." I explained. "I've seen the error of my ways and I want to do was my family's been doing for a long time."

"Mary, just kill him already." Damon stated. I sighed. He pulled up a gun and I hit the deck. I then noticed that there was another man that I wasn't sure that I knew.

"Neither of you can come in." Pastor Young replied. Damon decided to kill the guy and I went to see if I could find the others. It turned out that they had already broke free.

"So I see that you're still alive." Rebekah commented.

I then noticed that Damon seemed like he wanted to kill Matt for some reason. I went over and tackled him to the ground, bearing my fangs.

"Leave him alone." I ordered.

I decided to go back to the house and found that Anna was there and so was Bonnie and Caroline.

"So it turned out that Klaus never died because he had Bonnie put him in Tyler's body, which he has been removed from." Anna explained. "That's the reason why everyone else isn't dead. So how do you feel now that you're a vampire?"

"Well it definitely feels different. I can see and hear better." I stated. "I still feel pretty hungry."

"It gets easier to control as time goes on." She explained. "The important thing is now we have an eternity together. By the way, I have something for you."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of lapis lazuli earrings. I put them through my ears.

"You know things are only over for today." I pointed out. "They could still come back."

"We'll deal with that when it comes." She proposed. "Right now, let's accept the good things."

So Mary is a vampire now and she has a pair of earrings. I know there isn't a good for reason for Damon wanting to kill Matt. Let's just say he doesn't like the guy. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
